A friend's secret and silence
by TwistMyHeart
Summary: Maura has a secret about Jane that not even Jane knows.
1. Secrets between friends

*this is right after 'the gun goes bang bang bang." When Rizzoli is in the hospital. Please review!*

The doctor walked in looking at the files he seemed to be rereading them. "Hello Doctor Isles; are you good friends with Jane?" He asked watching Maura.

She was the only here, Jane's parents had left and Frankie was in the hospital with her. "Yeah I'm her best friend." Maura said.

"Well then I'll just speak with you seeing as no one else is here and she's still unconscious." He gave a little pause looking back at the papers then continued. "Do you know if it's possible that Jane could pregnant?" The doctor asked.

Maura sat aghast at the question but then figured he had to ask for regulation purposes. "I wouldn't know." She answered.

"We couldn't take a fragment of the bullet out because on our ultrasound of the wound we believe we saw a fetus. So we tested her blood and it came positive for pregnancy." The doctor said taking one more glance at the papers.

"Oh, god!" Maura said looking at Jane who sat in the bed unconscious and clueless to the fact that she was going to be a mother.

"Thank you doctor." Maura said excusing him.

"Oh, I'm not finished we had to leave the bullet in because it was a miracle that it missed the fetus if we tried to take it out there's an eighty percent chance we'd lose the baby. She may also feel discomfort or pain as the bullet may run up against the fetus; but in good time the bullet will probably be pushed over by the growing and flexing of the fetus." The doctor said

"Thank you it's fine, she'll be fine." Maura whispered.

* * *

><p>*Now it's during the 'We don't need another hero' episode. Jane still doesn't know she's pregnant.*<p>

"Take a deep breath." Maura said the palm her hand on Jane's scar but her fingers pressed into Jane's small bump, that was her child.

Jane began to breathe in but stopped. "No I can't it hurts to much." Jane said breathless.

Maura thought about what the doctor said. Jane also thought that they took out the bullet and Maura simply allowed her to think that.

"Stop." Jane said pulling away from Maura's hand.

* * *

><p>*it's short but I really don't know where to go with it. So tell me what you'd like to see by reviewing. Thanks for reading!* (check for chapter 2!)<p> 


	2. When you lie to a sister

"Hey Maura; uh could you give me a checkup?" Jane asked as Maura cooked up breakfast for both of them.

"Sure what are your symptoms?" Maura asked; although Maura sensed she already knew some of the symptoms.

"Fatigue, nausea, headaches?" Jane listed them off. Maura then began to wonder how long it would take for Jane to take a pregnancy test.

"I don't know could be a number of different things." Maura said calmly. "Huh, uh Maura do um, my boobs look, I don't know, bigger?" Jane asked cupping her breast.

"I wouldn't know seeing as I don't study your boobs." Maura said sliding the scrambled eggs on the plate she'd set out for Jane.

As soon as the eggs hit the plate Jane immediately recoiled. "Oh my god, no offence but there's something wrong with those eggs they smell horrible!" Jane half shouted as she got up and moved to the couch.

In Maura's head she checks the 'aversion to certain foods' box off in her pregnancy list. Maura sighed and felt compelled to tell Jane but she worried about how Jane would react to the fact that Maura didn't tell her the first moment she could.

"You should probably go see a doctor." Maura called out as she threw all of the eggs on her plate. "Yeah probably should; maybe I'll suggest it when I go back for a checkup. Either way I gotta get back on the field." Jane said getting up to grab her coat.

"Well maybe that's not such a good idea; I mean you had a bullet go through you! I'd advise more time to rest." Maura said walking up to Jane slightly blocking her exit.

Jane looked at her funny. "Ok I know you're a doctor but I've been locked in this house for two weeks I want out." Jane replied grabbing the handle of the door.

Maura instantly smacked her hand away from the door. "Hey!" Jane said scowling at Maura. "What's wrong with you!"

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Maura I've been on the field with worse injuries than this."

"I seriously doubt that!" Maura said knowing that Jane's never been pregnant before.

Jane squinted at Maura "What aren't you telling me?

The moment of truth, Maura thought herself but she just shook her head. Maura couldn't do it. Even though in her head Maura wanted to scream '_Because you're pregnant!' _

But it was that simple; Maura loved Jane like a sister but for some reason Maura couldn't manage to tell her.

"Excuse me." Jane said Maura stepped aside and Jane harshly threw open the door. "Mood swings." Maura whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>*Jane comes back from the doctor; she knows she's pregnant.*<p>

Jane walked in the door casually and tossed her coat on the couch Maura sat on couch sipping a glass of wine.

Jane curled her lips and stared at Maura. "What?" Maura asked slightly worried; had she lost the baby?

"I thought you were my friend."

"I am, unless that's changed."

"Well I'm starting to think that it has." Jane said strutting into the kitchen.

"Wait" Maura pleaded setting down her wine glass and following Jane out into the kitchen.

"I thought out any body you'd tell me first! But I guess not!" Jane yelled as Maura sat down across from Jane at her kitchen island.

"What are you talking about?" Maura asked even though she already knew.

"Stop playing that shit!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You knew I was pregnant and you kept your mouth shut! You're so lucky that I haven't been sucking down bottle after bottle of beer!"

"I wouldn't have let you!"

"So when exactly where you planning to tell me this bit of information? What about when you lied to me and said they took the bullet out?"

"Jane I'm so sorry." Maura said shaking her head slowly. "Me too." Jane replied. "But I've gotta know why you didn't tell me. I mean you knew and yet you were silent. It'd be different if it was just one kid but c'mon you thought it'd be funny to hide from me that I'm having twins?" Jane whispered calming herself.

Maura's head snapped up instantly "Twins?"

"Yes"

Maura smiled "Jane I didn't know you were having twins."


	3. A Mothers intuition and suspicion

*Maura is pondering.*

The young doctor twiddled her thumbs then she trusted them down in frustration. "Huh fidgeting, I never fidget." She whispered to herself.

"How are we doing?" Jane's trauma surgeon asked. "I was wondering why Jane still has a bullet fragment in her."

"Well the gun was only fired once but oddly the bullet slightly spread the main bullet went straight through her, but a fragment turned to the right and got logged next to the fetus. It's simply to close to the fetus we'd lose the baby if we tried to take it out." The surgeon explained sitting up in Maura's bed; rubbing her bare back.

"So it's the fragment that's causing her pain; right?"

"Yep pretty much."

* * *

><p>*Maura goes to Jane's apartment*<p>

The blond knocked on the door of her friend's apartment door; but instead of Jane answering, her mother opened the door. "Oh, hi is Jane home?"

"No, she left to go get groceries, but I want to talk to you." Angela said rubbing her hands on a towel.

"Ok sure what about?" Maura said entering the apartment as Angela stepped aside.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" she asked tossing the towel on the couch.

"Uh…"

"Don't kid with me I know she'd tell you first, now tell me."

Maura shook her head. "That's between you and Jane, I shouldn't." But Angela interrupted her. "This is my daughter I need to know what's wrong with her!" Angela pushed.

"But it doesn't involve me!" Maura shot back trying to get out of the awkward situation. Angela shook her head and looked down to her shoes. "You're right sorry I asked."

Just then the door swung open and a tall brown haired detective stood in the doorway with a bag of groceries in each hand.

"Are we having a party?" Jane asked; "You know that the couch isn't broken right you can sit down." Jane continued.

"Jane we were just talking about you; here let me help you." Maura said rushing forward and grabbing a bag from one of her hands.

As both women walked towards the kitchen Maura whispered to Jane. "You mom knows something's wrong with you."

"Shit!" Jane cursed.


	4. A Doctor's Wonder

"Why has it taken me this long to think about this?" Maura asked herself. "The father, who's the father?" Maura strained herself and her memory trying to think about the last time she'd seen any signs of sexual release in Jane.

She leaned up against her desk in her office. "It's no use my memory doesn't stretch back that far." Maura said taking a deep soothing breath.

And as though on cue Jane walked in; "I'm hungry, again; this pregnancy thing is gonna kill me."

"Not until labor will your life ever be in danger." Maura educated her. "Well I still need a second lunch, you wanna come?"

"Fine but answer me something." Maura said as she crossed the room joining Jane. "Ya anything." Jane said heading out the door. "No come back in, I doubt you'd what anyone else to hear."

Jane's eyes widen; "Now I'm seconding guessing my answer." Jane said backing up slowly into Maura's office. "The father, it's eating at me; who is it?" Maura said quickly.

Jane dropped her head and eyed her feet and then began twiddling her fingers. Maura knew she just asked a touchy question. Jane sat down on Maura's couch; keeping her eyes away from Maura's.

"Casey, you know the soldier."

"Yes, the one you knew in high school."

"Yeah, well he had a short weekend leave about three months ago."

"Casey is the father."

"Yeah and now he's back in Afghanistan."

"Does he know?"

"Well you know how we 'slept' together." Jane asked using her fingers as quotation marks on the word slept. "Well there's a reason we've been rather distant." Jane whispered.

"You told him?"

"Well I wasn't gonna allow him to go back and possibly get killed with out in Afghanistan without him knowing he's going to be a father. Maybe he'll be more careful or something, not step on mines or barge into terrorist infested building." Jane said finally meeting Maura's eyes.

"What was is reaction once you told him."

"He was shocked I guess, he just stared at me and asked if I was kidding."

"But once he really knew then what'd he do?"

"He just watched me then my mother barged in. And I really don't want to talk about it due to the fact I'm starving!" Jane softly shouted and stood up.


End file.
